


Midnight

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn loves being awake at midnight.





	Midnight

Madelyn loves to stay awake until midnight; everything feels more magical at that hour. The moonlight floats through her open curtains, dragging the twinkling lights of the stars with it. There is silence as everyone around her sleeps, deep in their slumber missing out on the majestic wonder of it all.

It means bags under her eyes in the morning, but it's worth it; just to have a taste of magic, a taste extraordinary rather than the stale taste of average and dull.

Others they settle for the dullness, but Madelyn she can't. Her young heart aches for magic and wonder.


End file.
